Unmei
by Zhang96
Summary: El destino, que no ve caras ni nombres; se limitó a jugar sus cartas y dejó que el tiempo tomará las riendes de lo que ella había creado. Escuchando al viento cantar en aquella fría noche de invierno, mientras dos corazones se unieron hasta la eternidad. Un hilo rojo invisible que se puede extirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.


_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _ **¡SORPRESA ENIGMA!**_ _Hahaha te pregunté aquel día por una pareja porque te iba a escribir un One-shot. Feliz cumpleaños nena, que cumplas muchos mucho más. Mis mejores deseos para este día tan especial y espero que tu regalo de mi parte te guste. Gracias por el apoyo constante, ha sido genial conocerte :)_

 _Advertencias: Sin beta._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

Capítulo único.

.

.

.

La leve caricia del viento, provocó que las hojas danzaran junto a él y cayeran paulatinamente sobre el césped que comienza a cambiar de color; el otoño llega con esa melodía melancólica de todos los años, pero que muy pocos escuchan. Se ve opacado por la risa de los infantes que juegan alegres en el parque, el otoño que terminará dentro de poco dando paso al terrible invierno que una vez fue testigo del más trágico amor.

Un amor que se volvió leyenda, manchando la blanca nieve con la sangre roja y espesa, intentando limpiar una traición y liberando al mundo de un peor destino; sin embargo, aquella noche fría, se llevó consigo más que una vida, arrebató de la misma forma el corazón de un hombre que nunca había conocido el querer desinteresado por parte de otra persona.

Un emperador joven y arrogante que lo había perdido todo hace un tiempo atrás, cuando el odio y la sed de poder nublaron la vista de su enemigo, tomando como víctimas a sus padres y hermano, dejándole huérfano y a cargo de todo un imperio; nadie sabía cómo se veía, algunos rumores desde el palacio aseguraban que era realmente guapo, alto y de ojos oscuros como la noche, al igual que su cabellera con destellos azules; sin embargo, eran sólo eso...rumores. El hecho de que nadie lo hubiera visto brindaba seguridad y alejaba a las personas que querían verle muerto.

Todo comenzó en un día como ese, cuando los festivales de medio otoño que llamaban a viajeros de todo el reino, iniciaron. Y el joven emperador decidió salir de su encierro junto a algunos de sus sirvientes, quienes habían jurado guardar silencio de su verdadera identidad.

Caminaron por todo el pueblo, admirando sus productos y se sentaron a tomar el té en un pequeño establecimiento; ignorante de que en ese momento cambiaría su vida para siempre. Fue justo cuando una riña alejó la tranquilidad del lugar, mostrando a una menuda mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, era empujada sin piedad hasta que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente delante del joven y sus criados.

—¡Levantare zorra! Nos has prometido que pagarías hoy y no recibiremos más excusas, el dinero ó utilizamos el otro método de pago—dijo el bravucón, tronando los dedos y mirándole lascivamente. Aunque para sorpresa de todos, ella no se movió, se limitó a mirarle con esos penetrantes ojos antes de echarse a reír. Sacando el mal humor de su atacante—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—El pago ya se hizo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No te hagas la listilla, zorra.

—¿Acaso te has olvidado de todas las veces que fuiste a comer y te fuiste sin pagar? Además de las riñas que tuviste, dañando todo el establecimiento, sin contar los platos y vasos-

—No te pases de lista—siseó, dando un paso hacia ella para tomarle de los cabellos rosas. Estiró su mano dispuesta a pegarle una cachetada y sabía muy bien, que nadie le ayudaría. No a ella una simple mujer. Mientras la chica cerraba sus orbes esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, oyó las exclamaciones ahogadas de todo el establecimiento y se permitió abrir los ojos, encontrando ahí, justo delante de ella un hombre de espaldas, alto y con cuerpo atlético a pesar de la yukata que le cubría; por su material se podría decir era alguien respetado y con dinero, tal vez un comerciante a quien el destino le había sonreído; además de ello, sus cabellos negros y un poco más largos de lo normal. Desde el fondo de su corazón, ansiaba que este desconocido girára para mirarle y conocer de esa manera sus ojos.

—La señorita ya lo ha dicho, ¿Qué sigue haciendo aquí?—murmuró él con voz ronca, apretando el brazo del hombre.

—No es problema suyo, señor. Apártese.

—No lo haré, no hasta que usted se marche.

—Se cree muy valiente, ¿No es así?—rió, mirándole con arrogancia. Realizó un gesto con su mano libre, mostrando a unos cuantos hombres más, detrás de él; corpulentos y con cicatrices, hombres de mundo y totalmente crueles.

—Retírese antes de que-

—¿Qué hará? Decirle a su padre ó-

—Conozco personalmente al emperador, señor; y de igual forma, cuando vengo se me da el honor de ser escoltado por sus guardias personales ¿Cree que le hará gracia ver a su invitado amenazado por alguien como usted?

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Amigo del emperador? Ya quisiera usted—Se burló, soltándose. Movió la cabeza en señal para que su pandilla le diera un pequeño escarmiento al joven, quien había decidido jugar al papel de héroe aquella tarde; sin embargo, había ignorado por completo los guardias reales que habían intentado ocultarse sin éxito, el emperador los vio desde el momento en que decidió salir de su palacio y los utilizó a su beneficio, él sabía que ante cualquier signo de violencia a su persona ellos le protegerían.

Los maliantes se vieron reducidos sin mucho esfuerzo y su líder, le dirigió una mirada de odio. Él simplemente se limitó a sonreír cuando el sujeto escupió a sus pies y salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto, arrogante como solo las personas de su tipo sabían ser. Giró sobre sí para encontrarse con la mujer aún en el suelo, ofreció su mano, y ella le tomó después de dudar unos segundos, observando con algo de temor los guardias, quienes desaparecieron con una disimulada señal de él.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó cuándo ella ya estaba parada, sacudiendo sus ropas viejas y desgastadas.

—Sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda-

—Sasuke—completó.

—Me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Le invitaría a tomar el té, pero desgraciadamente no-

—No es necesario, ¿Le parece si me lo paga mostrándome la feria?—abrió los ojos por sus propias palabras, estas se habían escapado antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta. El leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, le hizo gracia. Trató de ignorar a sus sirvientes quienes le miraban preocupado y con temor, pero ¿Cómo podría ser ella un peligro para él? ¿Cómo podrían si quiera pensarlo? Aquel cabello largo de color rosa; las mejillas, teñidas del mismo tono; ojos verdes como el jade, con pestañas largas y espesas...parecía tan inocente y frágil, un regalo de los dioses.

Sin embargo él la subestimó, porque se había convertido en un peligro para él, se había convertido en lo que podía destruir el reino que juró proteger; no obstante fue tiempo después, cuando ya no podía dar marcha atrás y separarse de ella, porque al final se enamoró. Durante ese primer momento juntos, cuando pasearon a la luz de la luna entre tienda y tienda, seguidos de los demás sirvientes que lo protegían en silencio conoció un poco más de ella; despertó un interés que nunca antes había sentido por algo y dejando que el tiempo transcurriera, le reveló finalmente quién era en verdad. Invitándole al palacio, la rodeó de lujos y atenciones, buscando sólo su aceptación...buscando el amor y el refugio cálido que sólo ella le podía dar.

Aquel fue el error de juicio más grande que nunca jamás cometió, ignorando la voz de sus consejeros la desposó con alegría, negándose a tener concubinas, la quería a ella y sólo a ella. Y todo parecía perfecto, como un cuento de hadas moderno donde el príncipe encontró a la princesa y así vivieron felices para siempre; sin embargo, esa era la vida real y nada terminaría de esa manera.

No aquella noche de invierno, mientras la lluvia caía estrepitosa sobre todo el reino, anunciando los terribles tiempos y augurios que vendrían sobre ellos. Se topó con el final del cuento, la verdad que hace tanto tiempo ocultaba...en una carta que le rompió el corazón que nunca creyó tenía, pero ahí estaba, y ahora se desangraba con el dolor palpitante.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, con las velas apagadas esperando a que ella llegara, esperando a que despertara de toda esa pesadilla.

—Sasuke—saludó Sakura con alegría, al entrar con una vela. Vestida con su ropa de dormir, se acercó a él con pasos rápidos hasta que Sasuke interpuso la nota entre ambos...la nota que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Ella se detuvo y el color de su rostro se fue—. Puedo explicarlo.

—¿Qué parte? La tarea de que debes asesinarme—la interrumpió con dolor en su voz. No era muy dado a sentir, pero ahí estaba desvaneciéndose.

—Sí.

—Me traicionaste, después de todo lo que te di...después de que te confesé que—negó con la cabeza—¿Tus sentimientos también sólo son parte de esta magnífica obra?

—No. Yo en verdad-

—¡Cállate!—gritó, arrojando el papel a un lado y se acercó a ella con zancadas, le agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente, con sus ojos negros confusos y un torbellino de sentimientos recorriendo todo su cuerpo—¿En qué más me has mentido? ¿En qué? ¿El amor que profesas por mí? ¿El hijo por el cuál sufrí tanto su pérdida, era acaso de otro hombre? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Lo siento, yo..

—¡Responde!

—Mi padre.

—¿Mentiste también sobre un padre muerto?

—Sí—susurró con voz temblorosa, dejando que su ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Llevó sin prisa una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de él—Es un comerciante y lo tomaron prisionero durante ya unos años junto a mí madre, más allá del dinero querían entrar al reino, destruirte.

—Y por poco lo logran.

—Me buscaron he hicieron un trato conmigo, todo el dinero que había reunido y pedido prestado para su rescate se lo llevaron dejándome una última tarea la cual no pude cumplir.

—¿Debo creerlo a acaso?

—Nunca te mentí respecto a eso, te amo. Es la verdad—dejó su frente caer sobre el pecho de Sasuke, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón—Hazlo, Sasuke.

Se separó de él y sonrió con pena, tomando entre sus manos temblorosas la mano derecha de Sasuke, en la cual aferraba un pequeño puñal, con mango de oro y adornado de piedras preciosas.

—Yo-

—¡Hazlo!—gritó—.Sé que ha sido una lucha larga y dolorosa, conozco que muchos de aquellos jóvenes con sueños han muerto en batalla para protegerte, para proteger el reino...y soy consiente del precio que ten han pedido para la tregua. Quieren mi cabeza, y tú mismo me llevarás ante ellos para demostrarle al mundo la traición que he cometido. Mi vida y una cantidad de oro para que te dejen en paz.

—Es más que eso.

—Lo sé—Se burló sin ganas.

—No lo haces. No sabes el dolor y la batalla que hay en mí en este momento.

—Sé más cosas de las que crees, Sasuke. Ellos te comentaron lo de la carta y mi misión, ellos te orillaron a esto y ambos caímos en su juego.

—Cuando tú caigas, yo caeré—admitió en voz baja después de unos minutos, mirando sus manos juntas. El brillo del puñal que esperaba con paciencia la sangre correr por ella.

—No. Yo caeré pero tú seguirás, seguirás porque de lo contrario ellos ganarán. Creen que cuando yo caigá, tu perderás el sentido e irás conmigo, pero debes prometer que no lo harás. Seguirás para que podamos reencontrarnos y amarnos sin mentiras de por medio—susurró entre lágrimas, aprovechando la distracción de Sasuke, dirigió la mano de él hacia su corazón.

—Sakura—murmuró con voz queda, mientras las manos de ella caían a cada costado; sacó el puñal con prisa observando la sangre teñir las ropas de ella, puso sus manos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos, tenía que parar la sangre tenía que dejar de correr hacia afuera...ella no podía morir.

—Llévame con ellos, Sasuke.

Él negó con la cabeza. Sakura le miró con sus orbes, los cuáles poco a poco perdían su brillo característico, tosió dejando el hilo de sangre escapar por la comisura.

—Déjalo, sabes que moriré...fue directo en el corazón.

—No.

—¡Hazlo!—gritó con sus últimas fuerzas, sintiendo los brazos rodear su cuerpo brindándole el calor que ella perdía a cada segundo, podía sentir la muerte ceñirse sobre ella; ¿cuánto tiempo quedaba para ir con sus padres? Oh si, ellos habían muerto tiempo atrás, pero sólo lo había descubierto hace poco; cuando ya nada se podía arreglar. Por eso no mató a Sasuke y se permitió amarlo libremente, aunque el tiempo estuviera contado...lo amó hasta que ellos enojaron y reclamaron su vida.

—Te amo.

—Yo también, Sasuke. No sabes cuánto.

—¿Seremos libres de amarnos después?—se dijo más a si mismo que a ella, acariciando los cabellos rosas que ahora caían como una cascada. Tomo unos abrigos gruesos y cubrió el cuerpo de ambos con ellas, la aferró con un poco más de fuerza. El tiempo se estaba acabando.

Caminó con ella en brazos atravesando el patio cubierto, la sangre goteaba tiñendo la blanca nieve y el viento sopló por última vez, moviendo sus ropas; el palacio estaba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, los sirvientes vieron desde lo lejos a su señor cargar con dolor el cuerpo de su esposa...todos lo habían escuchado, pero nadie comentaba; era demasiado doloroso ver a su joven amo tan frío como la estación, sufrir de aquella manera tan viva, tan humana. Realizó toda su travesía y lloró sin derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Desapareció entre la penumbra de la noche y nadie lo vio hasta el día siguiente, aún con el cuerpo de su esposa pálido y frío entre brazos. Ordenó preparar su funeral y la honró debidamente, nadie nunca comentó las razones de su muerte y él, a pesar del dolor que cargaba sobre su corazón, cumplió la promesa que había hecho.

Murió por la edad y en su lecho de muerte, el último susurró que otorgó al mundo fue el nombre de ella: Sakura.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

—¡Sakura!—gritó ahogando un gemido, abrió sus orbes negros encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que le miraban preocupado.

—¿Sasuke-kun, qué sucede?—preguntó acariciando la mejilla de él, quitando minutos después una hoja rojiza que había caído en su cabellera oscura.

—Nada. No es nada.

—¿Estás seguro?—repitió preocupada, observando a su novio incorporarse del suelo lleno de hojas secas.

—¿Nunca has sentido, que nos conocíamos desde antes? No sé...como si el destino nos hubiera puesto en el camino del otro nuevamente—se acercó un poco más a ella, entrelazando sus manos; y observó el anillo en la mano de Sakura.

—¿Acaso eso no demuestra que definitivamente nuestras almas están conectadas desde mucho antes?—rió, depositando un beso en la mejilla pálida de él—.Vamos Sasuke, tú madre debe estar esperándonos para la cena de esta noche y si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde. Sé que Mikoto espera hablar conmigo sobre la boda y por favor, ¡no me dejes sola!

—Tú fuiste la que quería venir a visitar el parque.

—Lo sé, pero ahora debemos irnos.

Lo jaló para que caminara más de prisa, mientras el viento soplaba de nuevo y la reía alegre de ver por fin un destino feliz, donde el amor se encontró de nuevo y venció.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por leer y espero que te haya gustado :)_

 _Que cumplas muchos muchos más._

 _Cuídense._

 _Zhang._


End file.
